2254
Evènements Ligne temporelle Prime ]] * L' poursuivait sa deuxième mission quinquennale, sous le commandement du Capitaine Christopher Pike. ( ; ) établissaient que Christopher Pike était le capitaine de l'USS Enterprise avant James T. Kirk, et que Spock a été sous son commandement pendant 11 ans, 4 mois et 5 jours.|La fiche technique de l'USS Enterprise, apparue à l'écran dans en 2257, mentionnait le commandement du "Captain Christopher Pike 2250-Present", canonisant ainsi les informations indiquées précédemment dans les ouvrages officiels.}} File:Numéro Un 2254.jpg|Lt Cdr Una (pilote) File:Spock, 2254.jpg|left|Spock (officier scientifique) File:Phil Boyce.jpg|Dr Phil Boyce (médecin-chef) File:Garison.jpg|Garison (officier des communications) File:José Tyler.jpg|Lt José Tyler (navigateur) File:Colt JM.jpg|J.M. Colt (yeoman) File:Fisher, 2254.jpg|Fisher (géologue) File:Pitcairn, transporter chief.jpg|Pitcairn (chef de la téléportation) File:Assistant de téléportation 2254.jpg|Technicien de téléportation File:USS Enterprise communications crewman, 2254.jpg|Recrue des communications File:USS Enterprise operations crewman, 2254.jpg|Recrue des opérations File:USS Enterprise bridge engineer 1, 2254.jpg|Ingénieur File:USS Enterprise operations crewman 2, 2254.jpg|Ingénieur File:USS Enterprise sciences officer, 2254.jpg|Recrue scientifique File:USS Enterprise operations security, 2254.jpg|Garde de sécurité File:USS Enterprise operations security 2, 2254.jpg|Garde de sécurité File:USS Enterprise operations security 3, 2254.jpg|Garde de sécurité File:USS Enterprise laser technicians.jpg|Techniciens File:USS Enterprise crewmembers civilian wear, 2254.jpg|Civils :L'équipage de l'USS Enterprise NCC-1701 visita la planète Rigel VII. L'équipe d'exploration tomba dans un piège tendu par des guerriers Kalars, où 3 membres d'équipage périrent (y compris la yeoman de Pike) et 7 autres furent blessés. L'USS Enterprise mit alors le cap vers la colonie Vega pour rapatrier les victimes de l'incident. Durant le voyage, Pike confia au Dr Boyce qu'il envisageait de démissionner et de retourner à Mojave pour retrouver ses deux chevaux, ou de faire des affaires sur Regulus ou la colonie d'Orion ... File:RigelVII-Holberg917G fortress.jpg|Forteresse Kalar sur Rigel VII File:Kalar.jpg|Guerrier Kalar :... Le vaisseau se détourna de sa route pour répondre à un signal de détresse vieux de 18 ans, émanant du qui s'était écrasé sur Talos IV. L'équipe d'exploration menée par Pike y découvrit un campement de rescapés du crash. ... File:Talos IV remastered.jpg|Talos IV File:Talos IV surface.jpg|Surface de Talos IV File:Spock likes the sound.jpg|L'équipe d'exploration découvrant des plantes chantantes File:Columbia encampment.jpg|Campement des rescapés du File:Vina.jpg|Vina :... Distrait par la jeune Vina, le capitaine Pike est capturé par les Talosiens, pendant que les illusions du campement et des survivants disparaissaient. En réalité, les Talosiens ont usé d'un leurre pour offrir un compagnon à Vina, l'unique rescapée du Columbia. Pike se réveilla désarmé dans une cellule. Les Talosiens décidèrent alors de démarrer les expérimentations sur lui pour qu'il s'intéresse à Vina, en lui faisant vivre plusieurs situations illusoires basées sur sa propre expérience .... File:Talosiens.jpg|Talosiens File:Anthropoid ape.jpg|Singe anthropoïde en cage File:Humanoid bird.jpg|Oiseau humanoïde en cage File:Vina as damsel.jpg|Illusion de Vina en demoiselle en détresse sur Rigel VII File:Mojave remastered.jpg|Illusion d'un pique-nique près de Mojave File:Orion colony.jpg|Illusion de la colonie d'Orion File:Vina as an Orion slave girl.jpg|Illusion de Vina en esclave Orionne File:Pike in hell.jpg|Illusion de Pike en enfer File:Number One, Pike, Colt, and Vina imprisoned.jpg|Les Talosians proposant d'autres femelles à Pike sous son apparence réelle]] :... Pike réussit à s'échapper et à remonter à la surface avec les autres captives. Après avoir compris la dangerosité des Humains, les Talosiens renoncèrent à les maintenir en captivité. Vina refusa, cependant, de quitter Talos IV, car elle se révélait sévèrement défigurée sans les illusions. Les Talosiens acceptèrent de continuer à prendre soin d'elle et lui créèrent un Pike illusoire pour lui tenir compagnie. Après cette rencontre, l'USS Enterprise reprit sa route. ( ) ---- (2265)]] * James T. Kirk terminait ses études à l'Académie de Starfleet. ("Star Trek Chronology") . Le cursus normal de Starfleet dure 4 ans. Les évènements suivants de son cursus restent difficilement datables avec exactitude : * Sujets d'études : ** l'histoire terrienne auprès du professeur John Gill ( ) ** l'histoire spatiale, notamment la sonde terrienne Nomad ( ) ** les travaux du Dr. Roger Korby dans le domaine de l'archéologie médicale ( ) ** les exploits du Capitaine Garth d'Izar ( ) ** les stratégies militaires du klingon Korrd ( ) ** des tests d'aptitudes en atmosphère privée d'oxygène ( ) ** le scénario du Kobayashi Maru : A sa troisième tentative, il tricha en reprogrammant la simulation, ce qui fit de lui le premier à réussir le test sans victoire possible. Malgré les critiques, cela lui valut également une citation pour pensée originale. ( ) * Personnes rencontrées : ** Finnegan, un cadet plus âgé qui le tourmenta ( ) ** R.M. Merik qui fut, à cette époque, exclu de l'Académie après sa cinquième année suite à l'échec à un test psycho-simulateur ( ) ** l'instructeur Benjamin Finney qui se lia d'amitié avec lui et qui nomma sa fille 'Jame' en son honneur quelques années plus tard, l'[[enseigne] Kirk servit avec Finney à bord de l' et fit un rapport négatif sur Finney qui fut ainsi réprimandé et qui ne lui pardonna pas cet acte] ( ) ** Gary Mitchell, un cadet de rang inférieur avec qui Kirk se lia d'amitié, alors qu'il était son instructeur en qualité de superviseur des nouveaux cadets ou en qualité d'assistant. Avant de le rencontrer, le jeune cadet Mitchell se souvint qu'on lui avait conseillé de se méfier du 'lieutenant' Kirk car pendant ses enseignements, soit on réfléchissait soit on coulait. grade 'lieutenant' est étrange, sauf à considérer un grade honorifique ou fictif dans le cadre particulier de ses cours, ou une promotion durant ses études. En 2265, Kirk indiqua qu'il connaissait Mitchell depuis 15 ans, soit vers 2250/2251. Par ailleurs, à cette époque, Kirk et Mitchell ont également eu en commun une histoire avec une petite laborantine blonde. ( ) ** Corrigan, Mike, Teller et Timothy qui étaient de sa promotion. ( ) * Autres évènements : ** Le cadet Kirk visita la planète Axanar dans le cadre d'une mission de paix et reçut une décoration. ( )}} * James T. Kirk fut assigné sous le commandement du Capitaine Garrovick. ( ) , soit l' : - En effet, dans , il est indiqué que l'enseigne Kirk a servi à bord du Republic avec Benjamin Finney, qui était son instructeur quelques années plus tôt. Durant un changement de tour de garde, l'enseigne Kirk nota dans son rapport, un circuit qui aurait dû être fermé. Finney, qui en était responsable, fut réprimandé pour cet incident. Mais il est toutefois possible que cet évènement ait eu lieu pendant ses études à l'Académie sur un vaisseau d'entraînement. - D'un autre côté, d'après , Garrovick était, en 2257, le commandant du Farragut, vaisseau sur lequel Kirk servait alors en qualité de lieutenant.}} ---- ]] * Leonard H. McCoy était engagé dans une relation amoureuse avec Nancy. ( ) * Missions de l' , sous le commandement du capitaine Philippa Georgiou. ( ) File:USS Shenzhou, fore.jpg| (2256) File:Philippa Georgiou, 2249.jpg|Capitaine Philippa Georgiou (2249) File:Saru (2249).jpg|Saru (2249) File:Michael Burnham, aboard the Shenzhou.jpg|Michael Burnham (2256) ---- Ligne temporelle Kelvin * Spock commença à programmer le test du Kobayashi Maru. ( ) ---- Univers-miroir * La résistance contre l'empire terrien, menée par le Loup de Feu, établissait une base sur Harlak. ( ) ---- Episodes * Observations * L'ouvrage non-canon ''"Star Trek: Star Charts" (p. 34) indique que l' établit le premier contact avec les habitants de la planète Neural cette année-là.'' emprisonné sur la colonie pénitentiaire klingonne de Rura Penthe]] * Une scène coupée de établit que, dans la ligne temporelle Kelvin, après avoir été désemparé par l' en 2233, le ''Narada et son équipage furent capturés par une flotte klingonne. Le comics "Nero" raconte l'histoire de Nero et de ses compagnons durant leur emprisonnement jusqu'en 2258.'' Liens externes * de:2254 en:2254 es:2254 nl:2254 sv:2254 Category:Chronologie Catégorie:Ligne temporelle Kelvin